Celebrate you
by Sakura1067
Summary: A new years story with Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane And mokona Ally my OC is in the story too


Celebrate you~

As Darkness filled the skies in the Country of Outo, people all around was so happy and shouting out "Happy new year!" to everybody that was around them. Sakura was confused about that as the whole gang was in there comfy home. "Syaoran-Kun, what did the people mean by 'Happy new year?' " Sakura asked as syaoran explained to her, "This happens once every year on December 31st, people celebrate about the new year that's about to start tomorrow...at midnight tonight, a firework show appears live on the TV, and mostly singers all around sing for the new year".

"This new year sounds pretty big, Don't you think?" She asked as Syaoran nodded his head. I walked into the area where the others were as I as humming a new song from Corbin Bleu, which was a pretty good song to me. I was carrying fireworks in a medium sized box as I walked past Kurogane who happened to stretch out mokona's ears. "And are you going?" Kurogane asked as he glanced at me, i Stopped walked and faced him. "I'm going to pop these fireworks I bought with my own money for the new year," I explained as I spun around and headed out the front door.

"Looks like Ally-Chan's into the new year celebration," Fai said out as Kurogane faced Him as Fai watched me place the box full of fireworks, I took out a sparkler out as I snapped my fingers letting a small flame appear onto my finger. I moved my finger toward the sparkler as i lit up before my eyes, I began spinning around in a circle. "Be careful Tails,"Syaoran said out loud as I agreed and spun around again.

"Tails, Mokona wants to pop a firework, can I please?" Mokona shouted out as I nodded my head, mokona somehow got out of Kurogane's hands and came into the front yard, "Syaoran, Sakura come out side and celebrate with us!!" Mokona shouted out as They both agreed as syaoran stood up and lead Sakura to the front walked outside and rested his back on the wall, he was watching us pop fireworks, kurogane followed as he stood away from Fai and also rested his back on the wall.

"Do you have the disc spinner Ally?" Mokona asked as I handed out two sparklers to Syaoran and Sakura, "I knew you were going to ask that, of I do, i only got two with me _the rockets are so expensive today..._" I stated as I handed mokona the disc spinner, mokona jumped off my shoulder and went at least three feet away from us, even the house. I snapped my finger letting a small flame of my power of fire and aimed the flame at the disc spinner's string to let it fly.

"Aren't you wasting your magic when you do that Ally-Chan?" Sakura asked s I shook my head, "Nope, my magic has no stopping point, so I can let out most of my magic and not have to worry about how much magic I wasted..." I explained as I cupped my hands revealing a mall purple flame and releasing it into the air. Everyone watched the purple flame being flung into the sky as it bursted like a real firework. Sakura small smile grew a few inches, Syaoran blinked his brown eyes as he looked at me. I then released blue flame, a red one, a green one, and a white flame into the air.

"Amazing!!" Mokona shouted out as it went into Sakura's right shoulder as Sakura clapped her hands while watching my magic firework show, "More, more!!" Mokona commanded as I lifted my arms up for a minute, then brought them down as my tails began to spin like propellers as my tails lifted me toward the sky. I moved my arms away from my body as a small ball of light came out and expanded, the light went away as I was holding onto a shiney sliver bucket.

"And what's she going to do with that?" Kurogane asked as Fai chuckled and said "Just watch and see what happens", Kurogane groaned as he kept his eyes on me, inside the bucket was different colored ball of light just waiting to be thrown into the air and explode like fireworks. I threw a couple of balls of light into the air as I held onto a light green ball of light, I held it close to my face as my eyes were closed, I opened my eyes and moved my face away from the ball of light as the ball began to grow. I then spun around at least twice and threw the ball toward the ground of light, the light then took form of a small creature. Just before it hit the ground, the light began to turn swiftly around Syaoran and sakura as the shell of the ball broke apart and revealed a small blue furry creature that looked like a fox. it's tail was as long as a mew's tail, there was one symbol on it's forehead, on it's forehead it shown the symbol on my pendent, most of it's fur was purple and blue.

"How cute!" Sakura squealed as it flew towards her and Syaoran, "Did you make this creature?" Syaoran asked as the creature flew toward Kurogane and Fai. "Yup, with my own Imagination." I answered as I placed my finger on the side of my head. Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate, I pulled it out telling me that it was almost 12 o clock. "It's almost 12 o clock, we better pop more fireworks!" I shouted out as I placed my phone away and flew back down to the ground. Mokona grabbed a rocket and ran toward Kurogane. "Kuro-puu, kuro-puu, lanch this one!" mokona stated as kurogane noticed that it was already lit, he ran away from mokona. "Get that stupid thing away from me!!" Kurogane shouted out as I also noticed that it as lit.

"Whoa, hold on mokona that thing's already lit!!" I shouted out as I flew towards the rocket, just I grabbed mokona and threw it toward Syaoran, I held onto the rocket as I flew toward the night sky. Just as I released it, I was hit my a couple of sparks from the rocket as it was lanched into the skies and exploded at least ten feet higher were I was. "Look what you did you stupid fuzzball, Tails got hurt because of that stupid rocket," Kurogane shouted out as he grabbed mokona's ears and shook it.

"Now hold on, Ally's just fine,look." Fai said to everyone as they looked up and saw me flying down to the ground, I held onto my right arm [wasn't pulled off, it was just bruised...] as I walked up to them. "Whelp, now you now our lesson right mokona?" I asked as Mokona nodded it's head and said, "Never play with fire!".

"Especially since Tails burned herself because of that stupid rocket!" Kurogane stated as he shook mokona at least three times, Fai examined my right arm. "Does it hurt?" Fai asked. "A little, I got lucky, if those sparks caught onto my shirt, then I would do that 'Stop drop and roll' thing..." I replied as Sakura got the bandage wrap to Fai as he placed the bandage wrap on my bruised arm. "Thanks Fai for caring about me," I said to him as he smiled sweetly to me and said, "Not just me Ally-Chan, Kuro-pii's worried about you too.".

"_Don't call me that..._" Kurogane muttered to himself as he glared at Fai who only smiled sweetly at him. "Mokona's sorry ally," Mokona said to me as I turned my head and faced mokona, "It's okay, let's not let that happen again okay?" I asked as Mokona agreed. As mokona agreed, a huge band of fireworks displayed into the dark skies, And I knew that it was now 12 o clock.

"Wow, look at all those pretty fireworks!" Mokona shouted out as I also released a few colored balls of light spreading the new year feeling into the new world. "Happy new year everyone!" I shouted out as Sakura hugged me from behind, Syaoran stood over Sakura and I as a smile appeared on his face. Kurogane and Fai stood over me as the white creature held out a small boom box, playing the song "Celebrate you" from Corbin Bleu.

**_Its the time of your life_**

**_You dont want to miss out_**

**_on right here and now_**

**_Theres so many reasons why_**

**_You dont wanna stop_**

**_Heres your chance, live it up_**

**_And everything you do_**

**_Celebrate you_**

we listened to the song play as we all stood out and watched the fireworks in the midnight skies above us, Sakura letted go of me as I flew towards the sky, the white creature followed me as well as the boom box played the Sonic 2 ending song (not the credits song, the the ending song when you beat the game). just as I did, I spread my arms out wide to those in other worlds thats spreading the joy and hope on new years eve.

"Happy New Year to you all, may your hopes and dreams come true!!" I shouted out as Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and mokona cheered, as for Kurogane, he crossed his arms onto his chest and shown a small smile that was hidden from the others...But I saw his smile, I knew he cared about what I said and maybe even all of us, even me...it was in there somewhere within him, but we'll never know where it is...but we'll find a way to get that smile back, someday soon...

* * *

The End!!

I hope you liked it!!


End file.
